The Undead and The Angel
by DestielFanLover-ish
Summary: on the last day of Yggdrasil there is one more player in Ainz Ooal Gown that waited with momonga till the very end. contain slight AU and OC
1. Prologue

**Author note:**

 **i trying to imagine how outside world can accept undead and angel able to coexist. i am sorry for lack of words and spelling since english is not my native.**

Prologue

Ainz Ooal Gown in the past such name were able to instill fear among Yggdrasil players. Yet now such name only remembered only for its feats for to able stand slaughter over multiple alliances. In the end of Yggdrasil there were two beings that can be called as Angel and Undead. They are belong to a Guild called Ainz Ooal Gown.

The Undead is no other that The Guild Master Himself. He wears such luxurious ornament that cover his entire body. The Angel wears a heavy armor that match with his multi color wings that sprouted over his back. Both were still talking after they say goodbye to a Slime looking being, they feel sad. In the end all of their achievement along with past comrades will gone with end of Yggdrasil server.

"Momonga-san, I wish herohero-san still here until the very end" a cry emoticon pop up around the angel character. The angel's name is Salvana, his real name is Silvanus Lee William. He is one of Yggdrasil World Title Bearer, which called World Protector. Similar with Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Olde who were bear World Champion and World Destroyer. World Protector is acquired for his feat in one of event Called 'Judgement Day' which is capable break every single angel player to the death.

"Same for me salvana-san, but with herohero-san condition its inevitable for him unable to stay with us until the very end" replied momonga.

They look at the current time that shown on their console about 1 hour left. Both got up from their seated chair onto the wall that contain their guild weapon. Staff Of Ainz Ooal Gown which only momonga who capable to use it.

After they took the staff they start their journey unto the throne room. On the way they greeted with a butler and six maids bowing to them. Momonga command them to follow him and salvana to throne room. Inside the throne room they meet one npc called albedo. Albedo is the highest ranking over all npc in Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the overseer of the Great Tomb of Nazarick thus she supervised all Floor Guardians.

"Sebastian, Pleiades stop there" the butler and maids stop where salvana point at. Momonga and salvana arrive at the throne. While momonga seated on his chair on the throne, salvana sat beside him. He saw momonga looking at the panel in front of him.

"What are you doing, momonga-san"? salvana asking after saw what momonga doing. He curious what wrong with albedo.

"nothing salvana-san. I just want to check albedo's setting, it seems Tabula-san over doing it. He setting albedo as Nympho" hearing response like that salvana stunned. Beside tabula always overdoing between Moe and Horror character.

"huh.. Momonga-san can you change her setting, it upset me she as the first ranking npc has that kind of setting." Salvana suggest momonga besides it's the last day so no harm done.

Momonga removed that setting add with 'she is madly in love with momonga and see salvana as her older brother'. Both of them agree with that and recounting each banner name that hanging which represent each member of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Momonga-san, thank you for your work" "same for you salvana-san"

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02


	2. Chapter 1

**author note:**

 **thank you for following my stories. also forgive me for such confusing story since i am very much not knowing how people interact each other.**

Chapter 1

?

What happened? Both of them confused nothing happened. None of feelings like forced disconnected from server so they open their eyes. Still they only saw throne room.

"what is going on?" momonga scream spread over the room. He looked over his wrist watch showed past server shutdown. He turn his face beside him saw salvana sat there looking confused too.

"momonga-san, I tried [Call GM] function only to find it's not working" startled with sudden noise momonga snapped over his own confusion and start trying [Call GM].

"it's the same for me too" momonga trying another function such log out, but there is no panel for that function anymore.

"excuse me momonga-sama, salvana-sama, is something wrong?" both of them heard such sweet yet melancholy voice, but after see whose voice it was they were shocked to their core. They were sure albedo only npc but now they doesn't sure anymore.

"It seems [Call GM] doesn't work" momonga cannot help but answer. Albedo starting to analyze over what momonga already said but none she able to understand perhaps its something only her gods only know.

"forgive me momonga-sama I don't know anything regarding [Call GM]. If something to repent my mistake I'd love to oblige" from perspective of two players inside the throne room its something abnormal but from perspective another which is still unknown to them is something normal. They saw what they believe something impossible within current technology development. Dismissing their thought what they believe for what is common sense about virtual reality.

"Sebastian" hearing his name called, he start moving forward.

While Sebastian moved both momonga and salvana already their private [Message].

"momonga-san, what are you trying to do". "i am trying to determine are they loyal to us or just making fool of us since its maybe Yggdrasil mk 2." " I've heard about that rumor but is there any concrete proof about that or maybe its just your paranoia." " better safe than toast, right"

"what do you want me to do, momonga-sama" after moving forward, sebas asking what his god want him to do. While trying to reason is it because albedo failed to answer regarding [Call GM], its better not to think. Mustering his courage he adopt sincere face.

"umu.. sebas, leave the Great Tomb and do some surveillance around within 5 km radius. If there is such sentient being avoid detection and if found out you must avoid fighting also take a member of Pleiades with you. The rest of Pleiades go back to entrance 9th floor and watch for possibility of intruder." In the past while in the Yggdrasil its impossible to remove such npc with order to protect specific area to venture outside.

"as your command, my lord". With that the rest of the maid start moving out from throne room leaving only 3 beings left.

"albedo leave us and call all floor guardian to meet us in 6th floor in 2 hours. There is something that I wish to talk with salvana-san."

"I understand momonga-sama, then excuse me" seeing albedo left both of them let out their tension and façade. They started to chat over many things that they were capable from are they able to use their power to usage of items.

2 hours after their encounter in 6th floor momonga and salvana separated their way. On momonga's side, he confused where salvana's going also combine with all pledge of loyalty of all floor guardians he stressed over where their opinion come from. On salvana's side he stayed over around 6th floor a bit to confirm his own suspicion which is does npc moving exactly as their setting. But instead he overheard something interesting and start moving toward momonga's room.

 **On Momonga's Room**

"momonga-san, you there?"

"yes, come in"

Salvana enter the room and start seated in front of momonga.

"momonga-san, I heard something interesting,"

"what is it"

"you see, after you left the arena I stuck around to see behavior of floor guardian. Instead see something what I expected I hear their conversation about 'Heir'"

"…"

"what makes it more interesting is albedo and shalltear start bickering over who's gonna be your wife. Scandal is it?"

After hearing what salvana said he is so surprised, thank fully his passive skill kick in he start feel calm again.

"ugh, what a pain. If it shalltear I still understand, as for albedo I feel guilty having her setting change."

" no need for that momonga-san what is already happened is not entirely your fault. It also mine besides how did you expect for them for having a heir if you are undead." Salvana teased momonga for his current condition for being an undead.

"please don't tease me, you're still fortune for having bodies that capable doing that" momonga looking his lower body sadly.

"yes yes, thank god for me. By the way back to the topic what we were gonna do momonga-san its not like we gonna idle around waiting some miracle to bring us home." After such abrupt change of topic momonga became focus once again.

"sebas.." from outside the room sebas knock the door asking permission to come..

"what do you want me to do my lord"

"bring me [Mirror of Remove Viewing]" as sebas moving back with requested item momonga start fiddling around scouting nearby place. After what feels like eternity momonga finally able to operate its function. After sometime the mirror showed a battle scene that can be described as massacre but neither of them feel horrified.

"momonga-san, did you feel something"

"nothing"

"ah so you don't feel anything. What do you think we should we do"

"this village seems doesn't hold any strategic value for us"

"don't saying something like that momonga-san, besides we don't know how strong this world residents" after hearing what salvana said momonga want to reject proposal but it trigger one of his memories when he started playing Yggdrasil back then. How he saved by touch me, with that he vowed to repay his kindness. Looking at sebas who reminded him of touch me real face he issued command

"sebas.. raise nazarick's security to maximum, tell albedo to follow us fully armed. Salvana-san shall we?"

"great, you came back as momonga that I know"

[Portal]

 **(Before the battle scene)**

Having received order from the king to repel some empire knight that ravage frontier village gazef stronoff with his warrior band travel from one village to another only to find the village they need to save already razed down. Despair shown on villagers face but he can't do anything about that. Praying to god he believed he start journey toward next village.

On the way he cursed the noble inside his heart. Why they don't do anything, why they can't protect their people from suffering. Dismissing his thought, he better to focus with task in hand. After they can see outskirt of the village he breathe relief because its still intact.

On some distance one looking shady group moving toward unsuspected village. They received command from their superior to exterminate the strongest warrior of the kingdom. One of them with blonde hair seems like the head of the group spoke how foolish noble from the kingdom unlike their country whose led by different religion but move as one.

After inspirational speech they pray to their god for strength. After praying with new determination they step forward for battle.

 **(On the village)**

Enri emmot is simple village girl. She wakes up early and got her morning chore done. Today she does her routine and yet something wrong. In the distance she heard screaming and yelling, afraid something has happened in her village she quickened her pace. But what she saw in horror, a group of knight attacks her village. She tried making herself invisible while trying avoiding knight's line of sight, she slipped between running villager and knights in duel of fight to go home. Inside her house her family still intact but it won't be any longer if they decide staying.

Her parents told her to escape with her sister, but enri won't leave her parents fend off the knights while she and her sister run for their lives. In the end it's a matter of survival she finally agreed to escape, her parent peek around at the door but alas invaders of their village spot them where they standing. Her parents then tried to stall the knights with their life. She holds back her tears while running towards the forest. She knows the forest in dangerous at least they have higher chance of survival, but her thoughts disappear after hearing sounds of horse hoof getting closer each second.

She ran with her dear life with her sister in tow, she felt so scared but her sister life more important than her life. She told her sister to stay hidden between trees far away from her. She ready to face consequence if she wants her sister stay alive so she mustered all strength she had to block the knights charge. In the end its useless she thrown off nearby tree. The knights seeing little girl doing suicide laughing at her foolish attempt. They kicked her until they saw black hemispheric formed right in front of them. They gasped what was stepping off from that. They step backwards knowing its something they unable to face easily.

Enri already prepared for herself for death. After heard knights gasped she mentally braced herself for worse, but situation betrayed her expectation. She saw human height being but never be able called human, what she saw is death.

 **(Momonga and Salvana POV)**

After stepping out of portal momonga saw frightened little girl bruised at nearby tree, searching his surrounding finally he spot 2 knights trying to fleeing.

[Grasp Heart]

Momonga chat his 9th tier necromancy magic which power is install kill if not resisted, if resisted it will cause target feels confusion.

"you dare chasing little girl, but afraid to stand against enemies?" previously he used magic that he specialized over so to confirm strength of the knight and his ability he must not kill the knight instantly.

[Dragon Lightning]

"huh.. how weak to die at such spell" from momonga perspective its weak, if you fight against level 100 one must using 8th tier above.

He turn facing the girl only to find she wet herself.

"momonga-san is it necessary to make her wet herself" from black hemispheric an angel materialized looking at the girl and back to momonga. It's voice sounded surprised but nothing can be changed for what already happened.

"it's not like that salvana-san when I turn facing her she already wet herself" not knowing teased by his friend the undead replied like his honor already tarnished by shame.

"kidding momonga-san."

"hmm. What's your name little girl"

"hmm. What's your name little girl" hearing someone asking her name enri open her eyes only to found an angel looking at her. Why an angel and an undead so friendly toward each other, its so absurd an undead known for their hatred toward living and holy while an angel what stood over righteousness able to stand together less not attacking each other.

"Enri.. Enri Emmot" enri saw her sister get out of her hiding place running toward her after she said her name. she yelling 'get away from my sister' while trying thrusting her wood stick in her hands. Quickly seeing her sister's gesturing she tried calmed her off saying these strong beings is not her enemy.

"its okay little girl, we are here not for you. We saw from the distance such tragedy befall on your village so we came here to help." An angel being said something that makes her tears finally off her face. If they arrive early maybe, just maybe her village able to survive from such slaughter.

Another voice startled pair of sister. They automatically looking a feminine armored step out from slowly disappearing black hemisphere.

"forgive me for arrive late, my lord" such sweet voice that feminine armored knight makes both of powerful beings turn over.

"its okay albedo, you came on time" the undead let out response toward the knight.

"now.. now albedo its not the time for that, for now our enemies is human wearing that armor."

"affirmative"

After conversing each other all three figures step away from pair of sisters. But stopping after ask what their name was.

"my name is salvana and his name is momonga, we belong to mighty organization called Ainz Ooal Gown" the angel proudly answer.

"thank you very much

After their encounter with enri they concluded that human from this world is dislike heteromorphic race, to anticipated that they change their attire. While momonga using mask and gloves to cover his face and hands, salvana shifting to human with black hair and green eyes. They flying toward village hoping there are some survivor.

But what they see is not what they hope for. Villagers crowded on plaze while children kept under water tower. Momonga then commanding albedo to beheaded the knight while salvana and him engage some of them. As result very few knights remain. Their tired eyes warily facing their enemies.

"I will spared you lives, but I want you to tell your superiors don't cause trouble here if they don't listen we will burn their country" the knight nodded and started running with trembling legs.

Momonga start walking toward villagers but saw in their eyes there are confusion and anxiety. It was not because the knights allowed for live after what have they done to them. Because the people in front of them much more dangerous and scary.

The moment he realize it salvana start talking to them with assurance they are here to help. Salvana also stated there is a pair of sisters in the forest. Hearing one of the villagers rise up from his seat, he thanking them of saving his daughters. But in the face other villagers there are still suspicion toward them. Salvana then changing his speech that their service is not free, with that suspicion toward the slowly faded away.

One of the villagers claimed that he is chief of the village offering for them to get inside his house. Seeing the other parties offering them to came momonga then ask salvana and albedo to watch over surrounding. Salvana then start flying upward while albedo insisted that she is staying outside to guard momonga. Momonga then agreed with albedo and start his conversation.

 **(On Salvana side)**

He flew upward patrolling around village. He trying to assessing his condition while in human form, he feels weird but not that weird. First he barely able to sense hp and mp gauge that always appear before came in this world. Second he able to recall every single abilities that he learned. Third after seeing whole scene of slaughter that happened he almost doesn't feel anything. He then stopped after receive message from forest that they are back up units from nazarick. He told them to retreat while order aura and mare to stay just in case there are more offending or hiding parties.

Step out of forest he readied his flying spell again and start moved toward village. While on the way he spots a band of warrior that wear different sign. The weird thing about them is all of them wear different gear, some of them wearing helmet and some of them wearing light armor. He estimated they will arrive around 10 minutes so he cast [Message] and told momonga there is a band of warrior heading toward village.

 **(On momonga's side)**

Having received [Message] from salvana. Momonga told village chief about it, both of them get outside the house joining albedo and salvana stand by around the plaza. Momonga then asking village chief to received incoming party that approach them. Momonga feels no hostile reaction from them so he gambled on this chance trying to find more information.

The other party finally arrive and one of them momonga assuming he is the leader of the band come at front and introduced himself as warrior captain. Hearing that chief village breathe relieved because it's the name one of admired in the kingdom. Although only heard from talk of the merchant that sometimes passing their village from his attire and emblem match with royalty flag.

Each time he and his warriors traveled at they only find destruction. But he glad this time such thing didn't happen to this village. Gazef introducing himself toward village chief at the same time watching group of 3 that stand beside the chief.

"My name is Gazef Stronof from the kingdom of Re-estize. We send by king with punitive force to fight knights of the empire and have been patrolling around villages."


	3. Chapter 2

**author's note:**

 **thank you for all of you who review it. as for salvana's role will be more active on upcoming chapter. i will try to build more detailed while not making the story to short. as for salvana's angel's ability it will similar with supernatural(2005) tv series and some destiel book that i've read. on context christian lore it's purely fiction not racism toward said religions. more review please so i can improve my self. lastly i'll post other chapter every 2 weeks, got myself a job. thank once again.**

Chapter 2

Momonga and salvana watched gazef sadle off and start introducing himself in plaza. Gazef talked about who he was and what's he doing. Momonga and salvana still uncertain about gazef because lack of information, although emblem he wore similar in village doesn't mean he is the real deal. Gazef then looked at village chief.

"you must me the chief in this village. could you told me who these gentlemen standing next to you are?"

"please don't bother, warrior-captain of the kingdom-dono. I am momonga a magic caster, gentleman next to me is salvana an armoured mage and beside me is our companion her name is albedo. We are here because we saw a group of knight attacked this village while we heading home."

Momonga stopped village chief who was about to answer, momonga gently saluted and start to introducing his companion.

"thank you for saving the village, when I unable to reach them"

Momonga and salvana feel awkward. As warrior captain probably part of prestige class, so seeing such person bowing to them whose name is not known wide would be a huge surprise. Even though they had different standing in this world society its clearly showing what his personality is. They concluded this person was not fake.

".. please don't be so polite. We were just trying head home also village chief already gave us reward for our service, so thank you wasn't necessary"

"oh.. are you by any chance an adventurer group, from looks seems like a great adventurer. Pardon me for my ignorance, although I've never heard your names before"

"we were not known in this land yet. We travelled long way from our home"

".. I apologize for wasting your time while you were still travelling. But may I ask about the group of knight that attack this village"

"it would be my pleasure, stronoff-dono. Most of the knights that raided this village was killed by us, so they won't be problem anymore"

"so that's what happened, momon-dono. Also may I ask a few more questions"

"go ahead, stronoff-dono"

"what is the mask currently your wearing"

"hmm. This mask power is boost my magic power."

"so it's like that. How about armored mage, I've never heard about it before"

Gazef watching salvana who wore heavy armor and uses great sword on his back. He surprised about someone using heavy armor capable casting magic.

"ah about that. Armored mage is something that known widely, as you know magic caster mostly equipped lightly. For me who trained to be frontier line and magic its necessary to wear heavy armor. In magic expertise I prefer combat magic that strengthen my power"

"thank you for answering my question salvana-dono. Village chief-dono could we headed to your house, I and my warrior already tired. So we wish to spend the night"

Hearing request of warrior captain village chief want to answer his request but stopped by momonga by saying this village already frightened enough recalling their recent encounter and asking to place their weapon outside the house.

"I wanted to do it but I can't since this weapon bestowed by the king himself"

"momonga-sama we are fine with it"

"then village chief also stronoff-dono please pardon me for my unreasonable request"

"its okay momonga-dono."

"shall we proceed to my home"

After they arrive in front of village chief's house, a knight ran toward them. His breath ragged heavily, he has something to report. After he calmed down he shouts loudly that there were many shadows covering entire village start advancing toward village.

* * *

 **(In the distance)**

Having surrounding the village, a group with light gear started summoning angels. They were theocracy knight's known as scripture. They were specialized in carrying illegal missions, only heard never seen.

Theocracy scripture divide into 6 divisions. One of the them called sunlight scripture; they were surrounding the village to assassinate gazef stronoff the strongest knight of the kingdom. their typical duties mostly extermination of demi human village. Although they had many opportunities to kill him, they only have small number in their group.

Their small number cause by the door to sunlight scripture very restricted. Superior physical, resilience and spirit, also a deep faith in their religion were needed.

The captain of sunlight scripture, Nigun Goodrich Luin felt at ease. He assured because had completed faith about his flawless cage, although sunlight scripture weren't expert in covert or field operations after all they specialize in extermination. Every time he chased gazef and his warrior band, he always outside of range for the sake of avoiding detection. This time he couldn't afford it anymore, if he missed this chance who knows how long he must chased him.

"Captain.. it's better ask help from other scripture and let them do the responsibility" one of nigun's men start complaining.

"no. looking at circumstances I think our superior wants us to increase our espionage ability. Don't you think it come to fruitions?"

Hearing that response all men in nigun's group nodded. Seeing them nodded, he relieved, although he knew reason why they were deployed instead other scripture such as black scripture or windflower scripture he can't told them the reason. Windflower scripture had their own task pursuing defective member of black scripture who stole divine artifact from the miko while black black scripture dealing with the upcoming resurrection of dragon lord.

Nigun unconsciously stroke his old scar as he vividly remembered how he must flee like a coward. He recalled where a noble daughter turned adventurer carried a pitch black sword created scar that cause his shame.

"Damn that blue rose" nigun cursed loudly. He detested people like blue rose or gazef were from the kingdom. He dislike and unable forgive blue rose for serving another god.

"captain, do we have the ability to get rid gazef stronoff?" one of his man startled him with question. Nigun then laughed and answered he felt anxiety to assassinate the strongest man in neighboring countries. He told them gazef maybe strong but one man couldn't challenge one scripture and tell a tale about them. Satisfied with his captain answer whole group then found their new vigor. If one comparing between exterminating demi-human village with assassinating a famous person whose strength known at heroic level, one would felt challenge to the point where one must use all strength to overcome it.

Gazef stronoff known as the strongest knight in neighboring countries granted with kingdom's five treasured that made him a fearsome enemy. Excluding four known treasure the last one is not known because lack of intel from kingdom. If gazef wore all treasures even nigun and his group won't stand easily at the upcoming battle, but right now he didn't wore them now.

"also we granted with our superior a trump card to anticipate if gazef show abilities outside their expectation" while talking he pulled out a glimmering cristal from his pocket and showed it to his comrade.

Hailed treasure from the age of six gods that descend, thus forming theocracy which support human supremacy. Its not the only treasure theocracy posses, they also possessing treasure from when eight greed kings that came to plane after six gods.

"everyone, start summoning your angel. [Mid Tier Summon : Angel]" dismissing his thought, he ordered his men to summon their angel to battlefield.

"finally, they show their very nose. Total of enemies estimated numbered to 50 people" salvana, from outside told momonga via [Message].

"is something wrong momonga-dono" gazef saw momonga stood lifeless while cast his sight toward 3 visible enemies. Gazef then looked at enemies trying to gauge adversaries' power. They wore light gear and seemed unarmed, from the looks it seems his enemies all are magic caster. Most magic caster dislike heavy equipment unlike salvana who wore heavy equipment threw his opinion about magic caster shaken. Stood next them there are magical beings floating that shone brilliantly and had wings, its concluded such magical beings called angels.

Angels were magical beings that symbolized as envoy of gods for people of theocracy slane. But for him angels were magical beings that he must tread carefully because their combat ability and capable using magic. Although from point of religion in theocracy slane angels revered to degree they were called messenger of god. Because of that from point of view in his kingdom its only magical beings that summoned through magic. From this different point that shown between kingdom and theocracy usually causing terrible debates that almost lead to war.

For gazef himself angel were magical beings that much stronger in comparison with summoned beings using same tier of magic. Considering himself lack of knowledge about magical beings he didn't know what kind of angels these are. These angels wore breastplate and flaming sword in their hands and gazef unfamiliar with them.

Next to gazef who wasn't able to gauge strength of the angel stood momonga who was also observing the situation spoke.

"where these people came from? Do this village worth attacking? Is there another reason for them coming to this remote village?"

"momonga-dono, I have no idea why they came here, if it's not for possession another reason valid with my expectation is they came for me"

"are you on some occasion clash with them in past? So they have grudge against you gazef-dono"

"momonga-dono, i've never met them before. What I only know about them, they probably called scripture. In neighboring kingdom only theocracy slane that capable send this many magic caster. In theocracy scripture divide into six group, each of them has numerical and proficiency. If comparison with my warrior they have higher standpoint and power." Gazef sighed for imminent death threatens him and his warrior band.

Hearing gazef's explanation momonga through [Message] called salvana to join in conversation. Knocking sound heard on the door outside village chief opened the door. Seeing salvana asking permission to go inside the house he let him pass. Salvana then went to the room where gazef and momonga discussing about enemies on the skirt of village.

"salvana-san are they archangel of fire? Sure they looks like one, but why similar summoning spell exist in this world?"

"momonga-san, it seems this world capable using some of spell familiar to me after some scouting their power level, I concluding most of summoning spell only consisting of [Summon : Angel]. But from behind I saw some higher level angel called principality observation which is increasing defense power for its allies within its line of sight."

Heard conversation between momonga and salvana. Gazef then felt some sliver of hope rose inside his heart. He then shift his gaze toward them and asking:

"Momonga-dono, salvana-dono are you willing to be employed" hearing gazef asking them to help with disguise of employment both of them gaze each other. They constantly [Message] each other to know what their opinion about that, after a while they then agreed to help.

"gazef-dono, we are willing to employed this time. But my request to you is we will go into battlefield without you. There is something that we must ask to them. So your involvement in upcoming battle won't be necessary."

"is that so, may I ask why?" gazef asking them why his involvement didn't necessary. He knew from his experience when someone asked you something like that meaning he was weak to help them or there was some secret that he shouldn't find out.

"as for reason, we believe it's not something you must know of" momonga answer gazef's question. Truthfully momonga and salvana excited about them who were able to use Yggdrasil magic, they believed they were not the only one who came into this world.

Hearing momonga's response gazef agreed. Although himself curious about them, he thought something better left alone rather dead knowing. Momonga and salvana then excuse themselves they heading out regrouping with female warrior who stood outside the house.

"Albedo" hearing her name called, albedo start moving toward her masters. Her masters then explained their new course which was fighting new enemies in village outskirt. Confused by her master command she then asked:

"momonga-sama, salvana-sama is it necessary to help this lower life form"

"It's not like that albedo. We are on new world where we know nothing about, after saw a new enemy capable using magic from Yggdrasil we must find information how they capable using that."

"as expected of my lord, thinking something like that"

"it's fine albedo no need for pleasantries. Salvana-san, albedo shall we go now"

"yes momonga-san" "yes my lord"

* * *

From the village captain of sunlight scripture saw 3 figure heading toward where he and his group waiting for gazef. He saw one man wore magic caster like equipment while another two wore heavy armor.

About 50 meters in front of them one with the mask greeted them.

"Hello people of theocracy. My name is momonga, next to me my companions are salvana and albedo. I wish to take a little of your time"

The magic caster wore black long robe giving him an aristocratic air. The other one with black hair and green eyes wore an armor which constantly changing color, he draw a great sword with engraving covering on its blade. The last female wore a black armor with great axe on her hand. All of equipment on his enemies hinted they are strong magic items. Nigun start ordering for all angels to retreat maintaining some distance.

Seeing his enemies not talking anytime soon he continued:

"Excellent. Salvana-san please create barrier so they won't run away anytime soon" hearing momonga ordering salvana to creating barrier, nigun confused considering salvana's attire warrior like but capable using magic. The person in question then starts his magic.

"Understood, momonga-san. 3rd Prince of Heaven [Raphael] whose authority controls over earth. Activating Skill [Gates of Heaven: Earth Sanctuary]" earth trembled splitting morphing into spherical dome that towering over them. Darkness formed when it first finished enveloping surrounding area, after the process complete it replaced by starlight on its upper region.

[Gates of Heaven: Earth Sanctuary] was one of world protector skill which granted protection against outside enemies. This skill capable reflected most damage to its attacker either magic or physical by 30% of damage, if status change magic was casted upon it its user will be affected if said user unable to resist and cancelling protection. It lasted over 1 hour and only breakable by other world class player, items or equipment granted for other world players. Before this skill activated sound of bells ringing and slowly sky formed gates before it pulled gravity upward.

Whole sunlight scripture who was watching how easily the white armored change terrain with only one magic. They didn't mistaken when they heard Prince of Heaven, they assuming heaven means something closer to god. But as for Prince of Heaven they have no idea.

"Now gentlemen we can talk properly now without any disruption. First I want to tell you something there are no way you can defeat us." Seeing momonga spoke in courageous tone and didn't hesitate also after saw one of his companion powers made nigun doubt he was able win easily against them. But he need put up strong front against this kind of enemies.

In theocracy slane nobody would say this kind of thing, obviously his superior never saw this scene first hand.

"what a foolish man. Do you think that kind of magic enough to scare me? It only served to annoy me"

"haha…hahaha…hahahaha. You should, have you ever heard phrase 'pride is beginning of destructions'. You thinks that skill to scare you, if I want to scare you so badly I'll show you like apes you are. But since its already late and our employer waiting back in the village in later date then."

"indeed salvana-san. We should finish this early, remember we are here to ask them how and why they able to use Yggdrasil magic."

Nigun didn't believe it, they leisurely taking their time talking as if he didn't exist. This is one of worst history in his life as long as he assuming position as captain of sunlight scripture. Granted he didn't understand what both of them talked 'Yggdrasil Magic'.

"Everyone orders angels to attack these insolent people" hated ignored nigun order his men to use stream of angels to throw themselves toward ignorant people who talked each other without care of the world. When angels close to their target suddenly movements had shown by female warrior intercept them advance.

"you dare attack my lord while they were talking. I'll teach you trash how to behave, Skill Activate [Bouncing Axe]" female warrior's axe bouncing between angels causing them explode into ball of light but its unable to hit all targets left 4 more angels passing albedo's guard. Momonga and salvana each other received 2 attacks from angels. Satisfied, nigun laughed. These ignorant people must die this instant.

Seeing her beloved and brother like body's hit by flaming sword of angels albedo let out deafening scream causing nigun and his man taken aback by such malicious aura.

"…"

"ara… someone has become a bad boy momonga-san. Interrupting someone older when they were talking considered rude you know"

"indeed. He maybe never taught by his parents to respect someone older than him. Now let's dispose this annoying riddance"

"[Dark Pulse]" "[Angel's Smite: Redemption]"

Darkness and light formed on momonga's hand and salvana's body. momonga caught angels whose blade thrusted on his stomach and touch them on their necks while salvana caught the rest and touch them on their head. Dark malicious and bright light enveloped angels body and explode them.

Dark Pulse was one of form death magic that effective against foe who was leveled less than 50 and lack of immunity of darkness. If enemy had high resistance of darkness and leveled less than 50 it depends of said enemy to resist this death magic. This magic only usable against enemy on close range.

Angel's Smite was special ability that all high level angels had. This type of magic had 2 forms, Redemption and Purification. Redemption is close range attack while Purification based on radius attack. This ability only works on enemy with differential 30 levels with caster. If enemy had racial level which ability to block light based attack Angel's Smite will be nullified.

 _Note: Angel's Smite is form of instant death ability that performed by angel's in Supernatural(2005) tv series_

Saw last angels died men of sunlight scripture start barraging the trio with magic attack. Momonga, salvana and albedo saw their foolish attempt didn't show any reactions. After some minutes the attack stopped only to reveal their enemies stand unaffected. Nigun frustrated knowing their attack still couldn't hurt them yelling who they really were.

"I already told you who we were, but you didn't want to hear us. Now it's time to end our play time [Maximize Magic: Crippling Wave]"

Crippling Wave magic that cut air surrounding target area increasing target's fatigue to unbearable. It makes target faint if unable to resist.

"Albedo take them to prison and tell neuronist start her interrogation regarding this world information."

"Yes momonga-sama"

"Salvana-san, let's head back to village and tell gazef we drive them off from here."

Both momonga and salvana headed back to village and albedo back to nazarick with prisoners in tow. In the village gazef asked what happened to their enemies. Momonga then replied that they driven them off after doing some convincing act. Hearing how momonga casually answer gazef curious about their convincing action.

Gazef and momonga discuss term of payment while salvana excuse himself to help villagers to rebuild their village. After gazef and momonga done with their conversation, gazef told them he would welcome them if they come to capital of the kingdom. Momonga and salvana start their journey back to home.

 **author's footnote:** **  
**

ilidio13 : thank you for you suggestion. i know i create similiar setting albedo-salvana role and somepart, its not my intention to copy some part of other stories. i'll apologize to the writer later.

raygha raikouga : thank you. i've realize my mistake. i'll improve the more review for other people where my mistake is.

 **If the content similar with some part from light novel i apologize it's my first time write fanfiction. as for time line i'll change some part of it on next chapter. thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"dad wake up" 'huh? Someone's calling for me but who?' salvana's thought, but someone clearly called for him. What made him weird was he never had any child or children to speak off and yet someone calling him dad. He open his eyes and found the source of the sound, he greeted by a child around his 16 years old. He has brown eyes and trimmed short hair, he reminded him of his wife. 'Where is his wife? Should she the one who wake him?'.

"dad" again, why he called him that. He must stop him calling him dad, when he made an attempt to scold the boy suddenly he remember this boy who called him dad was the only npc he ever created to fill void in his heart. It made him stunned for few seconds, after he collecting himself up he say:

"I'm awake now, zeno. What time is it?"

Zenoire William or rather prefers to be called as zeno was an angel. Leveled up to 80, he placed in 8th floor as victim's bodyguard. His mastering over summoning monster and debuffing made him a meat shield for stalling enemies so victim able to prepared his special ability. His age set between 132-133 years old but his personalities were somehow nerdy and dislike crowded areas. Unlike most nazarick who saw others as insect, he was neutral regarding that aspect. He saw other members of Ainz Ooal Gown as uncle and auntie.

"5.56 in the morning dad."

"why did you came so early. Something's wrong?"

"nothing, uncle momonga told me he wanted us to meet him in his office. As for what he wanted I didn't know"

"or maybe you missed me so much, weren't you" wiggling his eyebrow he saw zeno scowled at him. He felt easy teasing him like he was his own son. That kind of feelings made him wanted to protect and shelter his 'son' from any danger.

"no dad, I wasn't. I told you I was here because uncle momonga told me to"

"alright alright I'm going, after I get something to eat" ' it's going to be a good day' salvana's thought.

After he ate in the kitchen, salvana started heading to momonga's office. On the way salvana saw many things changed after they transfer to this unknown world. Before the transfer some place in nazarick considered as background scenery changed into real place. Every npc he met were very polite to him, they greeted him with smile on their face. If herohero stayed until the end he would transferred along with them. But he didn't regretted staying now he had a son to look for, if he found the one who do this he would thank them for what they done. They gave him a chance how it feels to become a dad.

'Now is not the time for that' salvana thought. He was curious about what momonga wanted to talk so he increased his pace. After a while he arrived in front of momonga's office, he knocked the door few times. Slowly the door opened reveal albedo opening the door for him.

"welcome salvana-sama. Momonga-sama and I were just talking about reports from other floor guardians, also zeno already waited inside." Albedo and salvana were walking together to momonga. Momonga still consumed by the reports. Zeno was standing behind momonga guarding him.

"ahem.. momonga-san"

"uh.. ohh. Sorry salvana-san I didn't expecting you come so soon. How's the meal?" momonga looked surprise, he must found them interesting.

"surprising enough very tasty, you should try them sometimes." After glancing other three creatures in front of him, he realized his mistake. He kept forgetting momonga was an undead.

"I'am sorry momonga-san. I rambling something unimportant."

"it's okay salvana-san, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"thank you momonga-san. Anyway why you called me here?"

"about that.. you know yesterday we engaged some man from nearby country called Theocracy Slane. The men we captured holding a crystal capable summoning Dominion Authority, from that alone i.. albedo and I thought some players beside us had came before. What made it more interesting, 600 years ago when human on the verge of extinction six god they called introducing tier magic system. Before tier magic system introduced the only magic used in this world called primal magic or wild magic. Wild magic were hard to use since it need live sacrifice as power source so most world population started using tier magic system because mostly they required intense training. Nowadays wild magic only used by what this world called Dragon Lords. As for dragon lords detailed information were still unknown. And some inborn ability called talent also still a mystery because it similar with racial ability other race in Yggdrasil. I supposed further investigation needed, flying blind while we lack of information could cause hardship in future. I propose you and zeno should go investigating. From my conversation with gazef, adventurer seemed had broader circulation of information regarding what's happening outside."

"why us momonga-san, should it better for demiurge investigating since he had superior intellectual?"

"why I choose you and zeno because both of you had good karma, since almost all nazarick population has negative karma toward other race?. As for demiurge he had many investigations on he needs to do."

"oh. How about you momonga-san would you come with us adventuring"

"no.. no.. albedo and I would heading to capital of re-estize for start investigation on our own. Ah I forgot about limit in this world. It seemed this world normal magic only 3rd tier while 6th tier only achievable by some." Hearing momonga would travel together with albedo causing her wings twitch but her face didn't show any strong emotion. She must suppressed her emotion that far salvana thought.

"okay momonga-san. Zeno and I will prepare for our journey in few days. Safe trip for you momonga-san, albedo"

"you too. Salvana-san"

* * *

(few days later)

On the outskirt of E-Rantel many travelers and newcomers come and go at the same time. In the sea of people there were two men attract attention the most. One of them wore gray full plated armor with a great battle axe behind his back while the other wore light combat armor which common for magic caster. People assuming either they were adventurer or seasoned warrior. If they were adventurer, they didn't have plate around their neck like all adventurers did.

"dad, they were staring at us."

"I know, just ignore them. we are here to find information also call me silvanus because it would cause ruckus why someone younger calling person slightly older than him dad. People would think it was strange. Maybe in private conversation you can, not in public."

"Okay dad." Ignoring 'dad' word Salvana and zeno continued their journey locating adventurer guild. salvana asked nearby residents about adventurer guild location. After some difficulty they finally arrived at their destination. Their expectation mismatched from what they heard from momonga. Momonga said adventurers were well respected, but what they saw were just bunch of savage people donning their equipment trying to look pretty. Ignoring adventurers both of them heading receptionist counter. They greeted by receptionist who speaking politely to them.

"welcome to adventurer guild. How may I help you?"

"we want to register as adventurer"

"please wait for a moment while I preparing your document for registration" she then left both of them. While waiting for her salvana walked around. He found bill board posting request and requirement needed. Thankfully he able to read them, in Yggdrasil he recalled he picked some information skill. He convinced information itself really valuable as stated by 'sh*tty developer'. Incapability to read serves players to fail decipher meaning between hidden words and numbers. Now he glad he picked some skill available in information skill tree. After some scanning for request he back to receptionist. He saw zeno uncomfortable with his surrounding, he knew zeno dislike crowded areas but for the sake of mission entrusted to them he put strong face.

"Forgive me adventurer-dono for waiting me so long. Here the document I need you to sign." The receptionist gave salvana document he needed to sign. He read carefully the document to see what adventurer status entails. He noticed some different social status reserved for platinum to adamantium adventurer in some region. After reading whole document he signed it and gave it back to receptionist.

"Silvanus-dono and zeno-dono, may I inquire your skill you confident in?"

"it's okay, i capable casting 3rd tier magic and have experience in melee combat. While zeno capable casting magic of the same tier and able summoning aid to his side"

"pardon me silvanus-dono, is it a hindrance using magic while wearing heavy armor?" she looked at salvana like he was a crazy person. She didn't believe him he able to cast some high tier magic while wearing huge armor. Nearby adventurers who were eavesdropping their conversation couldn't help but surprised. In their life time never once they met anyone capable casting magic and had melee combat ability. It turned over their common sense about magic caster and warrior. One of the adventurers didn't like newcomers gather more attention they should have. He made mocked face directed to salvana and zeno. Sensing ill intention from the crowd he ignored that.

"no, I don't think so. A good warrior shouldn't rely on one's muscle strength alone, able to cast magic improve chance to survive. Warriors who used only their muscle were second rate warrior." Hearing opinion from salvana made adventurers angry to him. In their mind salvana was rude guy who look down other in his eyes. But for salvana himself it's the truth. In Yggdrasil itself building your character must done carefully, one mistake could differ between loser and winner. Now he and momonga thrown into unknown world where they were flying blind about every aspect could fatal for them. But one of the adventurers didn't accept his opinion wholly, he challenged salvana for underestimate adventurer especially for warrior.

"Bullsh*t, you lied. No one ever mastering magic and martial arts completely, I couldn't believe it even a little. I dare you to duel 1vs1 with me." an adventurer with mythril plate shown himself to crowd. He wore medium armor but smaller version of full plate armor. His weapon consisted of 2H sword, a sword, and a shield.

Although zeno not comfortable enough with crowded areas but he still watched whole situation. Boredom made him wanted to away from where he and his dad currently standing. He knew his dad able to beat this challenger to extend kill him. But in his mind he cheering for his dad to stand up and give a lesson to this human. When he wanted to interrupt the adventurer so tragedy won't fallen unto him. His dad accepted the challenge.

"I accept, but with two conditions. First, I don't mind full party against me alone. Second, apologize to me if you lose. I'll apologize if you won, as if I could lose." The adventurer who challenged him red in his face, he stomped ground calling his comrade in arms.

"Salamander, Prepare for battle." Whole people in adventurer guild hall became nervous about battle which gonna happen anytime soon. But receptionist wouldn't let newcomers and old members fight where the damage would cause irreparable to guild, so she interceded.

"please adventurers-sama don't fight here. This is where people gathering for accepting job posted and requesting help from people around. So I suggest anywhere but in city. I don't need to revoke contract for both team, right?." The receptionist said in loud voice, but it was enough to calm some situation down. People who heard the receptionist started agree with her and yell to salvana's team and salamander's team to move their fight somewhere else.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for fight to break out, I dislike a person who cut me when I am still talking." Salvana said sorry to receptionist. Salamander's leader also said sorry. The receptionist mediated that they should fought outside city of E-Rantel with adventurer guild master as jury. Both of leaders agreed and they would fight after mid day.

"dad, is it to necessary for you to accept these humans challenge? I know you can beat them without effort, but unnecessary petty dispute could expose us." Zeno talked to his dad because he was worried about their mission.

"not entirely. Momonga said we must increase our fame as soon as possible but as how to do it he said it was up to me."

Zeno sighed. He didn't think that far, he just wanted get away from this city. After all they were here for information not vacation. His dad added some explanation that he wanted gauge power level this city could offered, surely they could determine their next action.

Both of them looked around city's market area. There, they saw many variations of item either magic items or everyday items. Both interested how they managed doing that while their current technology insufficient. When they asked about origin of magic items crafting guide, the merchant they questioned said two hundred years ago a minotaur proposed a guide how to make magic items. But he was unable to answer as how and why they made.

"interesting doesn't it. These items maybe weak if you compared with items we had in nazarick. Didn't that evoke your curiosity?"

"just a little. I'm more interested about the minotaur who introduced this method. 'The Boastful Sage' sounds weird doesn't it dad. Maybe if there is a library doing some research will be very helpful, sadly nothing so far. Never mind let's go dad, it almost noon" 'hmm. Zeno seemed very spirited right now, maybe some family time not bad at all' salvana thought.

Salvana and zeno walked to outside gate of the city. There they saw many citizens and adventurers. Adventurer themselves consisted of copper, iron, silver, gold, platinum, mythril, orichalcum and adamantium. But the highest rank they saw was mythril. These people came to see the fight between some new cooper adventurer against mythril adventurer. Many adventurers shouted when they saw salvana and zeno approaching them. They were yelling at salvana and zeno that they must know their place.

In the sea of adventurers zeno and salvana didn't saw any orichalcum and adamantium adventurer. They counted there were 5 parties of mythril adventurers. Salamander was one of them, they stood on the farthest edge of the crowd where some people. The people in question were adventurer guild master himself, the receptionist and two another which currently unknown to them. Salvana anad zeno who were walking in slow pace finally arrived. The adventurer who picked fight with salvana still chatted with the people who were going to witness the fight, but stopped after the receptionist whispering something to adventurer guild master. The adventurer guild master rose from his chair and spoke.

"ahem. Attention everyone." the adventurer guild master rose from his seat and started speak in high tone to the mass. Many adventurers who talked to others stopped, though many didn't heard adventurer guild master speech they were doing that because many heads were turned to the same location.

"thank you. Now for you who didn't know my name, my name is Burdon Isaac. Also people who accompany me for this time are magician guild leader Theo Lachesil and Mayor of E-Rantel Panasoleii. We received a report about fight that broke out among adventurers. As you know the rules of adventurer's guild stated that adventurers who had dispute to others could settle their differences with friendly match without bloodshed or through peaceful terms that agreed by them. Now the adventurers in question please move facing us, I'd like to ask why such situation happened." after few seconds salamander and salvana's team faced Isaac. Isaac could only sighed after seeing adventurer plate that salvana's team had. What was really happened to make a mythril plate adventurer team to fight against a cooper adventurer team. Didn't waste any more time he asked.

"before any of you answer my questions, please state your name, group name's and rank"

"adrian, our team called salamander. We are mythril ranked"

"um.. silvanus, we didn't decide a name yet, guild master. We are a copper ranked."

Isaac couldn't help but sighed again. Mythril ranked adventurer shouldn't fight some copper ranked. It didn't make any sense, if they were at the same rank he could understand. Either way he would find why these people fought.

"ah. Yes.. can I ask, why did you fight. Was it something you couldn't settle with words?"

"no, guild master. These sorry excuse insulted warrior and magic caster alike. He said warriors who rely on their's muscle were second rate" Salamander's leader shouted as he recalled salvana's word earlier. He was really angry to 'silvanus'. For a rookie like 'silvanus' must know his place, his team was senior in this business. So this 'silvanus', this person should respect him.

"is that so?" Isaac turned his head to salvana "what's your excuse for this matter? I too, find this insulting."

"about that guild master-san, when the receptionist asked me what my ability that I confident about I answered with melee combat and able to cast 3rd tier magic. After that she asked me again was it a hindrance using heavy armor while casting magic and I said no. for me warrior who only knew melee combat and unable casted some magic were second rate type."

"could you tell us why" Isaac saw sorrow in salvana's eyes. But Isaac didn't know that salvana was faking.

"I'll tell you then, in the past when my friends and I made a group. In my group i was one of the warrior whose tasked to protect everyone, we traveled around the world searching the unknown. But we ambushed by monstrous regiment of monsters, all of us fought and fought until one by one fallen to ground. In the end we were outnumbered, our healer couldn't cast anymore healing spell. It was horrifying experience, almost all of us killed. Thankfully in the very last minute we were helped by a group of powerful people. They killed all monsters we couldn't defeat easily, but my friends were killed. I finally learnt my lessons, if you relied yours healer and magic users too much were a mistake. Their power limited to their magic, if they were taken out first what would happen to people whom they support. I wished I were able to use magic back then maybe they would still alive." Salvana invented this story though it was lie. Thanks to his reaper skill [Reminisce of The Dead] he gathered sympathy from adventurers, the mass and important people in this town. Though he could do that without skill, he just wanted to make sure every single people to not suspicious.

 _Note: reaper in this story were job level, reaper in supernatural series were angel who led spirit of the dead to their final destination. So angel like Gregory, god's scribe, and rit zien were job level not racial level._

"I'm sorry to hear. But as guild master in this town I couldn't let rules broken." Isaac touched by the story but his pride won't let rules to be broken. Salvana knew his skill limits, [Reminisce of The Dead] was a skill that temporarily distorting agro toward user for few seconds. At the end of spell duration the affected subject would saw the user as neutral again. This skill won't affect some race such as demons, angels, undead and others who had very high resistances.

"its okay guild master-san, but in this fight i were the only participant from my team. I don't mind salamander using their full team" people who heard salvana wanted shout back at him, but they felt something bad, something scary underneath salvana's smile made them stop.

"shut your mouth you arrogant bastard." Adrian saw red, he was so mad to this 'silvanus'. He wanted to charge at him where he stands.

"stop right there both of you. I won't tolerate anymore trash talk especially you Silvanus-san. If you still doing that leave this city." Isaac yelled at both leaders.

"I'm sorry" "I'm sorry" both salvana and Adrian apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now you people move to place we already marked for battle. I don't want anyone die in this battle so refrain yourself for killing each other." Salamander team and salvana start walking to the area. They stopped after arrived and made distance toward each other.

* * *

(Battlefield Area)

"ara, let me introduce myself. My name is Silvanus, copper ranked. Your names are?"

"I didn't care who you are. Stop fooling around bitch" Adrian replied salvana's question with harsh tone.

"Adrian, Please stop. Silvanus-san please don't provoke him any further" the one who said that was one of magic caster in the team. Salamander team were consisted of 2 warriors, 3 magic casters and 1 ranger.

"Quiet Don. This bastard was the one who should stop. Why should i? He did started it first"

"huh, I did? That's where you were wrong. I didn't demean either warrior or magic caster, I just answered the receptionist question." So stubborn salvana thought.

"enough of this. [Blade Slash]" Adrian charged salvana with his full speed. He swung his sword toward salvana's chest, but salvana raised his hand without drawing his weapon to block adrian's attack. As the result the attack that salvana blocked barehanded causing the people who saw the whole scene gasped.

"Impossible, how did you" Adrian whose attack blocked by salvana couldn't believe what he saw. Only one hand to stop his attack, how could this happen. He jumped back to his group, his friend looked shaken seeing salvana could stopped his attack easily.

"how rude, attacking people when they had something to say. I guess I should educate you how was the feeling losing your friend. [Summon Garrison: Angel]." [Summon Garrison: Angel] one of racial ability special for angels to summon lesser type of angel. They were leveled somewhere between 5-10. Unlike 3rd tier magic to summon angels when he and momonga met theocracy special force, this type of angel didn't have special skills or ability to cast magic.

"please prepare yourselves, I don't mind waiting." Hearing what salvana said make all salamander member gone mad. They dislike salvana too much for made them like idiot. But they quite understood that salvana was a powerful person considering he could summon 12 angels in a single spell. What made them confuse was how salvana could summon them? If one could use magic, must be a magic caster. But salvana was neither warrior or magic caster. That raised question among them what and who salvana really is.

"you heard him guys, we must showed him our power." All salamander members agree with their leader. All magic casters behind the warriors started their enhancing magic to power all front line, while the warriors activated their own martial arts.

"[Lesser Strength]", "[Lesser Dexterity]", "[Reinforce Armor]", "[Ability Boost]", "[Evasion]", "[Exceptional Sense]". every member of salamander using both magic and martial arts to strengthen themselves. As for martial arts part salvana notice something different, thanks for his job level god's scribe at max levels he could examined every aspect about martial arts. Martial arts itself were some new job level that acquired after hard training and talent. What made it unique was it usable for humans, heteromorphic and demi-human races. Maybe if he used [Replicator] he could use martial. But replicator power output only half of the original skill that it copied, perhaps low leveled servant whom not reach 100 level could use it. While salvana still in his deep thought, salamander barraged him with magic and physical damage. Dismissing his thought he looked up at salamander again, on their face planted horror, fear, betrayal.

 _[Replicator] is one of skill for god's scribe to copy every spell and ability. Replicator itself limited only to activated skill or spell that observed live by the user. Replicator only dealt 50% of power or bonus from original skill or spell, but cannot copy passive ability. Replicator unable copy over rank magic or skill. Replicated ability or spell could stored as scroll since replicator storage only able to hold 100 spells and skills. Usage of replicated skill or spell limited up to 10 charges per 2 days._

"what did you do" one of salamander member spoke.

"me? I did nothing. I was thinking about something while you attack me, since you guys done its my turn then" salvana readied his weapon and preparing his magic, he didn't realized that his magic power already leaking combined with killing intent.

"[Holy Smite]" great axe on salvana's hand suddenly cracked and forming smaller piece covered in light hovering salvana's body. Instantly bright light started fallen down toward salamader's party.

 **end note:**

 **Salvana's stats**

 **Name : Salvana**

 **Title : Mad Scientist**

 **Alignment : 200 (good)**

 **Job : Supreme Being**

 **Residence : Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th floor**

 **Racial Level (Total 50)**

 **Angel (15)**

 **Archangel (10)**

 **Dominion (10)**

 **Power (10)**

 **Seraphim (5)**

 **Job Level (Total 50)**

 **Rit Zien (15)**

 **Reaper (15)**

 **Grigori (10)**

 **God's Scribe (5)**

 **etc (5)**

 **Stats**

 **Hp : 77**

 **Mp : 71**

 **P. Attack : 82**

 **P. Defense : 100++**

 **Agility : 62**

 **M. Attack : 77**

 **M. Defense : 100++**

 **Resist : 51**

 **Special :100**

 **Job explanation**

 **Rit Zien : Angel Specialized in Healing and Resurrection (weapon mastery : Staff)**

 **Reaper : Angel Specialized in Soul Manipulation (weapon mastery : Spear, Scythe)**

 **Grigori : Advanced Job Level for Heavy Weapon Mastery and Skill (weapon mastery : 2H Sword, Axe; Great Sword, Axe; Halberd)**

 **God's scribe : Angel Specialized in uncover abilities and skill, information management (weapon mastery : book)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"[Holy Smite]" radiant blue-ish light beamed, at the end of the spell the weapon reverted to its original form. But for most inhabitant of this world their lives would ended with a single 7th tier magic. Yet in front of salvana a large coffin carved with height over 5 meters appeared where salamander's party previously stood. He was familiar with this coffin, inside the coffin there is summoned being called [Mot] The Semitic god of death, who would continuously attempt to devour the god Baal every few years. Zeno was the only one in nazarick could summon this entity, but zeno was nowhere to be seen.

"Zeno!" salvana yelled. The ground shook as his voice reverberated across the field. Mot's coffin opened up slowly revealing 7 people excluding mot himself. Though he knew zeno would be fine, he couldn't say about the others. Salamander member's leg were shaking, their face looked like death warmed over. They terrified out their wits trapped(protected) inside with mot. Mot disappeared like glass shattered into many pieces. The remaining angels also disappeared because salvana banished them.

"da..silvanus-san, that was too much for them. Look at them, whose fault is that." Zeno pointing at salamander whose condition worsen over time. Disapproval currently shown on his face, most citizen of nazarick would cheer at salvana for crushing insect called human.

"not mine, their's"

"yeah, right." Zeno replied sarcastically.

"watch your tongue young man, I don't appreciate your sarcasm, I'll punish you later after I dealt with them." Salvana turned his gaze over the salamander party. "now, what am I going to do with you guys. Killing is out of option making you go crazy also not an option, but looking you defenseless, humiliated should sufficient for now. Zeno take them to back, I need some time alone." Salvana teleported out of the area, while zeno do what his dad wanted.

Zeno carried what his dad tasked swiftly, as soon as he done adventurer guild master approached asking where his dad gone to. He answered he doesn't know where Silvanus(his dad) is. Probably he wandering around the city or sleeping off the steam. The adventurer guild master showing disapproval with his answer, he said something about reckless behavior or a mad person. Hearing adventurer guild master said something like that made zeno mad, he cut adventurer guild master off while he was speaking. He said 'this whole mess won't happen if salamander didn't start the whole thing'. He continued 'most of the time Silvanus could ignore rude behavior, but he was challenged, insulted. Salamander was lucky enough to survive, all his enemies in the past he killed without any shred of mercy. Maybe as adventurer his rank was lower than them but he dislike any disrespect behavior to anyone either they were human or non-human'. Hearing zeno's outburst adventurer guild master conveyed his apology, he then added that adventurer mostly gauged based on their rank. If lower rank managed to beat higher rank to the point humiliated them it would left bad impression in the eyes of many people. As for earlier encounter he would launch full investigation to determine whose side is wrong. The one who at fault for initiating the fight would punished severely. After some long talk adventurer guild master leaving zeno gaping in shock that their initial plan already ruined.

Twelve hours after whole mess finally salvana teleported back and started heading to hotel where zeno currently staying according his latest [Message]. After a while he found the hotel, he moved himself to receptionist asking about one of resident. After some difficultly finally he was able to get what he wanted, then he went to find the room where zeno stayed. After found it he knocked it softly as he didn't want to disturb nearby occupant. Inside the room there were two beds, one of them occupied by zeno who already asleep soundly. But it didn't last long soon as salvana got inside zeno get ready into action. He withdraw his weapon ready for any intruder, after seen salvana was the intruder he casted his weapon then sat calmly on his bed.

"dad"

"hmm. What's wrong zeno"

"about yesterday, it seemed the your plan to increased fame quickly has been a bust."

"don't worry zeno I have another plan for that. For now we just play low level ranked for a while, maybe in 2-3 weeks I'll start plan b"

"what's plan b? "

"it's a secret. It's in progress although so I can't say anything about it anymore"

"okay then, I want get some sleep. Good night dad"

"good night zeno"

In the morning both of them woke up after seven hours sleeping. Then they were taking a bath before heading to adventurer guild for get some job since their first day mostly observing and gauging combat level which was very low in their opinion. After finished both of them walking slowly as they wanted to see any difference after yesterday fiasco(zeno's opinion). Unfortunately before they started to observe if there was any change happens, somebody was calling after them. They turned to see who was calling only to see a small child no less than 8 years old calling after them.

"wait Silvanus-sama, zeno-sama" '

"yes, can I help you?"

"hmm. Eh. Um. Adventurer guild master is looking for you, he said 'call Silvanus-dono and zeno-dono, there is something I want to discuss with them'"

"ookay, thank you. Here something for your hard work" salvana gave the child 1 gold coin. The child or he could say the boy gave him thanks while the boy's eyes gone watery. For salvana 1 gold coin was harmless since he brought 50k Yggdrasil gold coins which melted into 2 gold coins for each 1 gold Yggdrasil according to currency in this kingdom. After that he and zeno proceed into adventurer guild as soon as possible foregoing their initial plan. As soon as they arrived so many people gathering outside the building. Many were looking at them curiously, but it didn't make make salvana and zeno falter. Without wasting anytime salvana and zeno headed to receptionist to asking why they were called.

"umm, receptionist-san why we were called? Is it because of yesterday?"

"it's not about that Silvanus-san, there is someone who wants to meet you personally and she wanted to offer you a job".

"she? job? I thought when an adventurer gets a job or choose a job based on rank or posted on billboard"

"I am sorry Silvanus-san, I didn't have any chance to explain about personal request since yesterday you were quite busy. Personal request is different than normal since it's a job requesting name of adventurer party itself. It is highly recommended for adventurer to boost their exploit and gain faster promotion into next rank. The job offered normally the same as normal job that we posted but different in term. If the one who requested a famous figure or important person it would be a bonus since recognition not only from adventurer guild also from opinion the requested itself that leads into many talks among mass which spread your exploit faster."

"oh, that's nice. where is she?"

"she awaits you inside guild master office. I'll guide you there"

"lead away receptionist-san"

Three of them headed to 2nd floor where guild master's office located. The receptionist knocking few times, after that someone inside gave his permission to enter. Before salvana and zeno entered the room both of them felt something strange. They couldn't explain until they got inside and someone spoke.

"hello sweetie, I have been told by some little birdie I could find you here" for salvana the nickname made him felt such nostalgic. His wife usually called him that much to his embarrassment. But her voice, her tone made a perfect copy of his wife. Unknowingly zeno already in battle state ready to take any threat, but salvana made a gesture to stop.

"could it be.. Keisha?" salvana stammered saying words. The voice belonged to his beloved wife, how could she stranded in this world.

"who else other than little old me, sweetie" rose up from her seat and turned his body so she could face her long lost husband(on her POV). But watching her husband face changed from surprised into happy grin made her jumped, slammed and kissed her husband into nearby wall. The wall shook greatly and destroyed instantly as salvana's body making its way against the wall. It seemed both of them forgot there was many pair of eyes watching them while they were kissing and moaning against each other.

"um.. hello.. anybody.." zeno interrupted. He couldn't stand the tension anymore, seeing his dad ravaged by a stranger which his dad didn't mind about it. Still his dad was one of the rulers inside nazarick, at least he must control himself not like this. About this stranger she seemed very familiar with dad even called his dad sweetie, he could assumed she was one of the player. But her attire, her looks even how she bring herself even more familiar to him as for where did he know about he had no idea.

"ahhh.. yes. Umm. Sorry zeno, everyone" clearly salvana didn't looked like he was sorry at all. Dusting his armor he and Keisha(his wife) stand after some mean kiss. His face plastered huge toothy grin nobody could missed if they wanted to. Collecting his thought and scanned the room, currently this room occupied by many people made him embarrassed.

"Back to business sweetie, Isaac-san can we start the meeting?"

"Ahem. First of all I want to thank all of you especially Adamantium Party Leader Lakyus-sama from Blue Rose and Alisha-sama for having personally attend this meeting also for Silvanus-dono and zeno-dono for coming in short notice. Before we continue, I'd like to ask something Alisha-sama."

"What do you want to ask Isaac-san?"

"What is the nature of your relationship with Silvanus-dono? As far as I know Alisha-sama is one of 5 Great Noble of Roble Holy Kingdom."

"you could say Silvanus and I were married. I hope you could keep it a secret that Silvanus is a noble, he was sent to travelled the world by council in a secret mission. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore further than this." 'what kind of background story you made up keisha' obviously salvana who heard this story completely dumbfounded. Even he himself couldn't make such story to its details.

"I understand Alisha-sama. Now let's proceed to the main focus why we gathered here. Silvanus-sama, Alisha-sama your wife request that she want you alongside with blue rose accompanies her to one of dangerous place in this world called White Forest. For more details Alisha-sama will explain it to you personally on the journey."

"thank you Isaac-san, I'll take over from this point. Sweetie, lakyus-san and young man shall we go now.

Both salvana and lakyus nodded, while zeno followed salvana from behind. All of them headed toward city gate where Keisha explained that their ride was there. Arrived outside the gate there were one huge carriage with dragon as replacement for horses and another 4 people waiting. Keisha then signaled to all of them to get inside. After all of them seated inside flying carriage Keisha open the conversation saying both of team needs to introduce themselves.

"sweetie, blue rose I'd like both of you introduce yourselves."

"let me do it first Alisha-sama, my name is lakyus alvein dale aindra. I'm leader of blue rose, as for my teammates this is Evileye our magician" lakyus pointing at masked small girl "on her right there is Gagaran our warrior and tank" Gagaran had very bulky muscle " on evileye's left there are Tia and tina our ninja assassin and support" Tina and Tia were twin even salvana had trouble to identify them. Your turn silvanus-san"

"everyone my name is silvanus I'm a warrior also a magic caster and a young man beside me called zeno. He is a magic caster specialized for summoning."

"now everyone knows each other name, we could tack the problem at hands now. Sweetie"

"what's wrong Keisha?"

"what do you know about Z'ytol Quae?"

"Z'ytol Quae? I've never heard about it."

"basicly Z'ytol Quae was a raid boss that appeared sometime in 400 years ago. For this world 400 years ago called age of calamity. A time where 2 largest factions of players battled for their own cause thus destroyed half of this world surface. Those 2 factions were divided of players who wanted to conquer the worlds and players who wanted to live in peace. As for Z'ytol Quae arrived sometime not long after the battle ended, the dragon lords who discovered it engaged in minor skirmish but they couldn't defeat so they resorting to sealing it away. Z'ytol Quae Origin much we know huge plant raid boss other than that we didn't know. But the other faction which wanted conquer the world saw this as a good opportunity, they used world class item that ability to control others without any shred of resistances unless equipped with world class item. So they released Z'ytol Quae and control it, before you said why we didn't try to prevent such situation. Let me tell you something, as far as we know this is still a part of Yggdrasil. Our expedition team before players divided into factions found 2 waypoints which lead into another 4 world each. Not long after we found it players started talking about conquering world, the talk was so intense even lead into wars against each other. We war because our differences and our point of view about the universe we got into. So one of the players who opposing world domination saying that we should create faction to fight their greedy ambition. We as the faction who wanted to live in peace managed secure ourselves southern waypoint. But I couldn't tell you more than that since we didn't know Ainz Ooal Gowan stance in this matter, although I knew I could count on you for helping us but I couldn't say for the other one who came with you."

"interesting story, but how did you know about us much less find me Keisha?"

"it's simple sweetie, we used Divination Magic."

"oh." Salvana looked at 4 out of 5 blue rose member who hear the story calmly while the one who wore mask watch the scene boringly. "how about them, blue rose I mean. Did they knew about this or perhaps all this world also knew about this"

"Don't worry, blue rose already knew about this. For that matter I've already explained this to them with exception evileye since she already on our camp 200 years ago when Demonic Gods or I could say other faction NPC Rampage the world."

"that was something. So they knew about us as players and had godlike powers which mean I can use my full power right. How about their role in this fight, I presumed they would help me fight it right?"

"don't be ridiculous sweetie, they were here not to help you but to seal this monster just in case you and this young man couldn't kill it. And I will watch over you to ensure there is no intruder more likely another player butted in"

"you wound me keisha. Set that aside how long we will arrive."

"not much longer" all of them sat in silence. After 5 minutes or so, the dragon slowly descended and put the carriage slowly as not to break it. The dragon then put a safe distance as the whole area was forest.

The carriage's door opened and revealed all occupants, slowly one by one step down from the carriage and looking at the scenery. The forest truly covered in white, but something's wrong with the trees as if they were dying.

"Now what, there is nothing here. All of I can see right now is only dying trees." Salvana feel nervous. Sure who doesn't right now his enemy a raid boss monster from unknown much less knowing its appearance and ability.

"Nervous are we sweetie. It's not likely it will show itself at the moment we've arrived, how about targeting random big areas."

"zeno change into battle mode. Keisha, blue rose please make a safe distance from us." Salvana and zeno changed into their original form. Their body engulfed in light for a moment and revealing two angels. What made them different to each other were number of their set of wings. Salvana had 5 set of wings while zeno had 1 set of wings. Both were using their best gear. Salvana wore [Helmet of Heavenly General] which boosted his accuracy and number of his summoned troops, [Gloves of Flesh Eater] which grant him vampiric ability every time he hit his enemy/ies, [Armor of Soul Absorber] which grant him bonus stats each soul he consumed using [Soul Battery: Enhance Power] it was stackable up to 5 times, [Boots of Tempest] which increasing his movement either on land or flying. While zeno wore [Set of Vessel] which consisted of helmet, armor, gloves, boots and weapon that changing shape based on his summoned being equipment. Each capable absorbing his summoned beings and made him able to use all his summoned beings using his ultimate ability [Parade of The Gods] and granted him extra 15 levels as long as the ability active. The downside of this ability was if zeno wanted to change ability of his gear he must dismissed current god or gods on equipment he had. Both also wore rings which capable to counter any bad ailments and earrings to increase their power. All of this equipment made of the rarest mineral and classified as Divine Class Items.

"Here we go." [Soul Enrichment: Party Boost], [Heavenly Aura], [Infinity's Wall], [Greater Light Wall], [Greater Penetration], [Soul Amplification: Regeneration], [Greater Luck], [Draconic Power], [God's Blessing]

"Activating Skill [Sky Splitter: Rain of Thousand Lights]"

upon completion his ability the sky split and releasing orb of light uncountable in first glance and started raining down randomly. The effect of skill similar when nuclear bomb exploded.

Suddenly the earth started to groan indicating movement from underground. The earth crumbled as the monster finally shown itself. The monster looked like twisted trees combined with tentacles, it surely made salvana cringed inside. The menoster's size even surpassing gargantua in term of height. Gargantua's height was 30 meters while this monster even surpassing 300 meters extended to its tentacles.

"Zeno, Can you determine its power?"

"Wait a second dad. I'm Thou, thou art I. O hail The Deity whose name dedicated to one of ancient Greece city. I the one who contracted, bonded to you. I call for you [Arcanum][Summon: Athena]." On zeno's left there was a deity of strategy [Athena]. She appeared gracefully as books levitating around her out of portal. She wore white chiton with various ornament as to display beauty also with crystal tiara as her symbol as a deity.

"[Athena] use your special skill [Wisdom of Power and Strategy]" Athena shoot out green light that spread into all directions. Athena gave out all statistics of all which made zeno confused as the readings [Athena] gave come out different than normal.

"Dad… it's very dangerous for us if we take our time to fight this thing. it's leveled up to 100-105 and specialized in health. It's strength point considered average but this thing has very though defense even with [Athena] I couldn't read its stats completely"

"what! 100-105! how could this happen? Surely its miscalculated right." Salvana was furious, his wife withheld such valuable information. If only she told him before, unless this was not about defeat this thing right. She told him if he and zeno couldn't win against this plant monster she would sealed it again. 'cih always give me a trouble' salvana thought.

"Zeno use your ultimate ability [Parade of The Gods]"

"okay dad, but first could you distract it for a moment. I need time to summon more deities." Salvana flew facing Z'ytol Quae and started attacking it in rapid pace. While zeno were summoning more deities consisted of Saturnus, Gaia, Mot, and Sarasvati.

"Activating Skill [Parade of The Gods]" instantly all gods he currently active on his summoned slot merged into his equipment. Athena into Helmet granted him passive ability[Premonition] to calculate moves of his opponent, Gaia into his armor granted him passive ability[Earth Care] to increase his armor defense and double his regeneration, Mot into his gloves which granted him passive ability[Blessing of Death] to increase damage dealt everytime his weapon or magic hit his enemy/ies, Sarasvati into his boots which granted him passive ability[Frozen Melody] to add ice attribute damage and increasing his stamina, and the last saturnus into his weapon which evolved his formless weapon into fiery Sword.

Zeno saw his dad still engaging it using heavy greatsword as his weapon called [Ever Changing Weapon] which ability to change form up to 7 types of weapons. The types of weapon were sword and shield, greatsword, scythe, halberd, warhammer, spear and books. Each form of weapons had its own stats as his dad created it that way, but it didn't have any ability other than changing its form and stats. Readying himself he propelled to the air and join forces with his dad. Right now he used Athena ability[Wisdom of Power and Strategy] since right now he only had 3 level bonuses for each summoned being, so he couldn't use Athena's or other summoned being to their fullest. His dad health already dropped from his 100% to 63% since the battle started while the monster HP dropped from 95% to 87%. His dad apparently only blocking and counter attack from the beginning. As if his dad senses him, he started slowdown the pace of his attack.

"Zeno, Support me. Open [Message] and give me full analysis of Z'ytol Quae. And maintain your form for the next 30 minutes since you can't use it indefinitely"

"yes, dad. Leave it to me."

salvana approaching Z'ytol Quae as he change his weapon into sword and shield.

"[Ever Changing Weapon: Sword and Shield]. Now let's see what made you tickle [Origin of Boomerang]" salvana's sword and shield form morphed into shield state but with the sword sticking out to all of its edge. He threw it in a manner of boomerang launched, since his base attack stats quite high the projectile speed was quite fast. It hit one of its tentacles and upon impact destroyed one of the tentacles that hit by it. The weapon then start flew back into salvana's hand and became sword and shield once again.

"huh, can't finished the tentancles in one go." Suddenly inside salvana's head zeno messaged that it would shoot number of seeds. " if that is the case Activating [Greater Light Wall]" after the magic activated light beamed down shielding salvana as the seeds came close. But the result was not what salvana expected, after the 5 seeds hit the [Greater Light Wall] his defensive magic shattered left the last seed hit him. He was thrown to ground violently, he gushed blood from his mouth which made him angrier by minutes he fought this thing.

"cih, zeno didn't tell me the seed properties. I must figure a way out of this battle, if this continued even with high defense I couldn't defeat it."

After seeing his dad blown away after the shield failed protecting him. Although knowing he was level somewhat low if compared with the monster. He muster himself attacking it using combination of Fire and Ice.

"[Maximize Magic: Vermilion Nova] and [Maximize Magic: Frost Nova]" Combination of Fire Magic and Ice Magic dealt damage greatly. 4 out of 6 tentacles destroyed in stacking damage fire after ice. It seemed his attack doing well while his dad's attack not so much. He calculating using physical attack and light based attack or magic won't affect much. It seemed Elemental Based Damage other than Light or Darkness effective against it.

"nice job zeno. Even I can't hurt it that bad"

"you flatter me dad. But we have a problem I can't stay in this form longer than 10 minutes, so I'll use elemental debuffer to reduce its resistance."

"hmm I could work. But I prefer light and physical debuffer, I only know light and physical."

"[Revert: Gaia] and [Revert: Mot]. [Arcanum: Baldur] and [Arcanum: Ganesha] [Parade of The Gods: ReFusion]"

Zeno's Armor now enchanted with Baldur which granted him with[Blessing of Northern Light] that nullify 2 damage charges and his Gloves enchanted with Ganesha which granted him with[Elephant Strength] that increase his attack strength by 20 points.

"activating skill[Hama Break] and [Skin Break]" Z'ytol Quae Growling as its specific resistances robed out.

"it's our chance dad"

"good, now my turn [Gates of Heaven: Heaven Smite]" the sky crumbled, the earth shook. On the sky thunderous cloud forming and Beamed down high concentration of light that will burn everything. The earth exploded, the trees burned, and the wind blow strong. As light disappear and the sky back to normal, the monster finally defeated.

"hmm. What a sight sweetie, seeing you all warrior alike make me hot inside" Keisha startled salvana and zeno. Both were frustrated by new founded information.

"Keisha, is there something you didn't tell me?" salvana glowering at Keisha.

"what. It's not likely you would die, even if I did tell you it wouldn't change the truth that you guys still weak enough. The way I see it now Ainz Ooal Gown maybe strong in the past when Yggdrasil still a game, but not here. I've arrived here long enough before you to strengthen myself, so don't act strong in front of me. I even put myself on danger only to get you strong enough so you wouldn't crushed by your enemies so forgive me not having to told you" Keisha cried, she let go every emotion she hold for 300 years alone, scared.

"Keisha, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I admit I was angry because you didn't tell me about pretty much everything."

"I'm tired. Let's go back to E-Rantel" Keisha, Blue Rose, Salvana and zeno start their journey back to E-Rantel in Silence.

 **A/N:**

 **Zeno's stats**

 **Name : Zenoire William  
**

 **Title : Ruler of Pantheon  
**

 **Alignment : 50 (Neutral)**

 **Job : Victim's Body Guard  
**

 **Residence : Great Tomb of Nazarick, 8th floor**

 **(Currently Traveling)**

 **Racial Level (Total 15)**

 **Angel (15)**

 **Job Level (Total 70)**

 **Summoner (15)**

 **Scholar of Arcanum (15)**

 **Contractor of Arcanum (10)**

 **Ruler of Arcanum (5)**

 **etc (25)**

 **Stats**

 **Hp : 62(Adaptable)  
**

 **Mp : 57(Adaptable)  
**

 **P. Attack : 58(Adaptable)  
**

 **P. Defense : 55(Adaptable)  
**

 **Agility : 47(Adaptable)  
**

 **M. Attack : 57(Adaptable)  
**

 **M. Defense : 59(Adaptable)  
**

 **Resist : 51(Adaptable)**

 **Special : 72(Adaptable)  
**


End file.
